Closet Cutter
by Joslin
Summary: Shikamaru and Neji have been together for years, but when Shika discovers Neji’s hidden fantasy about his former teacher will Shika’s possessive streak be able to handle it? One shot: COMPLETEDWarnings: mm,kink,crossgeneration pairing


CLOSET CUTTER

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. This is my first time writing a lemon, so feedback would be much apprechiated.

Warnings: NC-17, m/m, kink(cutting), cross-generation pairing

Neji was thrown against the wall, his head hitting hard enough to make him see stars, but he didn't care. Shikamaru was on his knees before him. Neji and Shikamaru had been going out for about three years now, and they had been fooling around for two come this spring.

Neji had been bored, none of his contemporaries could challenge him physically. Shikamaru had been the only one that could challenge him mentally. They began to meet in the evenings to play games of Go or Japanese Chess. Of course Shika always won…in the beginning. The first time Neji won a dead silence hung in the air. Shikamaru just sat there, blinking, unable to believe what had happened.

Then he laughed.

It was Neji's turn to be confused; laughter wasn't the usual response to being defeated. "I haven't lost a game since I was five. Nicely played Hguuya." After that, Shikamaru treated the games seriously. The pale-eyed shinobi has only been able to beat him three more times over the years.

Simply the sight of Shikamaru on his knees was enough to make Neji moan. It was a pleasure he rarely got to experience as the cloud-loving chunin was usually a fierce aggressor.

"Such a little slut," Shikamaru cooed. Neji leaned his head back and closed his eyes at the feel of Shika's hands running along the sides of his legs. "Hey. Don't get too relaxed, my little Hguuya, or you'll miss what happens next." Neji felt something sharp against the inside of his knee. He stiffened. Apparently Shikamaru was in one of _those_ moods; it was very important that the long-haired boy remain absolutely still, otherwise the razor at his knee might cut too deep.

"Don't flinch," whispered the boy on the floor with an evil little smile. Shikamaru ghosted the sharp edge further up the pale skin, stopping once he reached the short's cuff. He began to chuckle, "Only you, Neji (and that bastard Sasuke), could still look cool in short pants." Then Shikamaru jerked the blade up, cutting through the fabric mercilessly.

Neji gasped.

"I don't remember you being this skittish, koibito." Shika cut away the shorts pain-stakingly slowly, first following the initial cut up through the waistband, then inching up thread by thread through the seam on the other side.

Neji was breaking out in a cold sweat. This part was always the worst--waiting for that first little nick. Shikamaru placed the razor on the ground with a delicate thunk. _What's he up to now? _thought Neji.

"As fun as it is slicing your clothes off of you, I think you would prefer it if I preserved your shirt." With that, he set about undoing the clasps on Neji' white shirt-front. As far as Neji was concerned, the Nara boy was wearing far too many clothes. He proceeded to yank off Shikamaru's flack jacket, under vest, and mesh shirt (how many layers of clothes could one man wear?).

Once bare from the waist up, Shikamaru lovingly slid Neji's now open top off of his shoulders. "Such smooth skin," commented the shadow-wielder, barely touching his fingertips to the flesh. Neji's skin was the color of moon beams and seemed to glow in the half-light of the stars that peeped in through the one window. While his shoulders may have been smooth, the same couldn't be said for the rest of his body. Further down, across his chest and back, scars could still be seen from the fight with that damnable web-maker. Littering Neji's lightly muscled arms and thighs were finer, fresher cuts. These were treasured, as they were signs that he belonged to Nara Shikamaru and no other.

Even though Neji loved Shika more with each passing month, he couldn't shake his adolescent fantasies about others. He'd never told his lover about them, and Shikamaru had never asked. Lately the long-haired boy experienced flashes of these fantasies at inopportune times.

Like now.

As Shikamaru placed his hands on his waist, Neji couldn't help but imagine them as being much larger, and as a firm body was pressed up against his, Neji imaged the person before him taller and more solid than he actually was, and when wet lips were brought to suckle at his neck, Neji moaned out his imaginary lover's name. "_Ah_--Gai..."

The second it was out, the Hguuya knew he'd made a big mistake. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Shikamaru was across the room like a shot. His face was red, and a vein was throbbing noticeably at his temple. "What the hell was that?!" Shikamaru's hair was coming undone from his usually tight pony-tail.

This was bad.

The shadow-nin was fuming, waiting for an answer. Neji could only splutter. He presented a pitiable sight: shaking at the terror of his lover in nothing more than a pair of underwear. Shikamaru stomped across the room and slapped Neji full in the face. "Answer me, _damnit_!"

The smack brought the long-haired boy back to his senses. He would just explain everything coolly and calmly. "Very well, Shikamaru-kun."

The emotionless tone in his lover's voice shocked Shika out of his anger. Neji was emotionless around everyone else. Not him. Neji was stone-faced and reserved in the company of others, but never when they were alone. It hurt, almost as much as it had to hear another's name escape the Hguuya's perfect lips

Some how managing to look dignified in only briefs, Neji walked with poise to the bed and sat down, beckoning to Shikamaru with an elegant finger. Shika joined him on the bed. "I love you, and only you." Neji was facing him now with those beautiful eyes. They were the color of clouds, and the shadow-nin always felt relaxed staring into them. Even so Shikamaru couldn't help but ask, "Then why did you call for another? And why _Gai_?"

A self-decrepitating chuckle came from the long-haired boy. "_I_ don't even know why. The man is just like a child—unredeemably silly. He struts around without a care; it's really quite annoying." Neji furrowed his brows in thought, trying to come up with an answer to the question that he had asked himself many times in the past. _Why am I attracted to Gai-sensei?_

But for Shikamaru it wasn't too hard to figure out_. Neji has always had to struggle under the burden of his fate as a branch family member; he became stoic and reserved in order to cope. But Gai acts so carefree, he never hides anything, and this is why such an outrageous person has caught the attention of Hguuya Neji. _"I understand, but I never want to hear that man's name from you again. I'm going to make sure he's out of your system."

Neji looked up. "Just how are you going to accomplish that?"

Shikamaru's answer was a mischievous smirk.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

At first, when Shikamaru had approached Gai with the news that one of his beloved ex-pupils had a crush on him, he was more than a little shocked. Probably because the student concerned was Hguuya Neji. It would have been more understandable if it had been one of the others: it wasn't impossible to imagine Lee's hero worship deepening into something more, and Ten Ten had always shown the greatest youthful respect for him. This was most confusing. Nara explained that Neji's old infatuation with him was negatively affecting the relationship the two young men shared now. He had asked if Gai would meet with them to talk this out. The jounin had been more than willing; he would do anything to help one of his cute students.

"This way, Gai-sensei."

He had been absorbed in his own thoughts, and hadn't noticed where they were going. Now that Gai's mind was brought back to earth, he saw that they were outside the new school building. Konoha was prospering, and the number of children that were able to enter the academy was increasing steadily. It was increasing so much in fact that a larger school was needed to hold them all. _Ah, the fire in the youth of Konoha is truly awe inspiring!_

Gai's eyes were tearing with pride, so he didn't notice where Shikamaru was leading him. When Gai heard the click of a door closing behind him, he decided to start paying attention to his surroundings.

A closet.

They were in a closet. It was a large one to be sure, meant for storing extra supplies (practice kunai, targets, and such).

"Shikamaru-kun? Why are we here?" The Nara boy was acting _very_ strangely. He slinked over to Gai with a swing to his hips, eyes half-lidded, and placed a hand on either side of him on the closet door. Gai didn't have anywhere to go, as his back was flush against the wood. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that Shikamaru was trying to seduce him!

"We're here to help Neji with his little problem—or don't you remember?"

The pony-tailed chunin was breathing hot little gusts against Gai's neck; the jounin was exceedingly uncomfortable, because he was enjoying it far more than he knew he should. "W-Where is Neji-kun?"

That's when Gai saw him. Neji was standing at the far end of the closet, hidden in shadows, as the over-head light didn't quite reach that far. Neji stepped into the light, not saying anything, just simply watching the two men at the door.

It had been quite easy to gain access to the building now that Shikamaru was an academy teacher, but it was important that they keep from being found. Though the school wasn't open yet, there were still workers on site completing last minute touches, and a few teachers were here already setting up their rooms for the new year.

"Now, Gai-sensei, we'll have to do our best to be quiet so no one comes to check up on us."

"Just what do you m-m_EAN_!" Shikamaru's hand had wondered to Gai's crotch. The boy was petting him through his jumpsuit and –oh--that felt _good_.

"Do you like that?' The jounin could only gasp.

This was wrong—horribly, horribly wrong. "Shikamaru-kun," Gai was doing his best to sound athoritive, "st-stop this now!" The pony-tailed boy gave a squeeze to the older man's erection; Gai bit his lip to keep from groaning.

"You didn't say the magic word, sensei."

_What cheek! Someone should punch the little snot in the face. _Gai took a steadying breath. _No, that wasn't fair to say. Obviously, he must be acting under some strange jutsu. _Once the jounin got that straightened out in his mind, it became necessary for him to somehow ascertain if Neji was under an outside influence as well. An enemy was trying to make him drop his guard by using his fellow shinobi to distract him—a most despicable tactic. Bringing his hands up between himself and the shadow-nin, Gai performed a hand seal and muttered 'kai!' under his breath. That should dispel any jutsu the boys were under.

Shikamaru brought Gai's hands, still clasped together, to his mouth to playfully nibble at a knuckle. "What was that supposed to do? I'm acting under no other influence but my own." Konoha's Green Beast turned beat-red. Shikamaru smirked, then reached out with his left hand to Neji. "Come here, koibito. This is your fantasy after all."

This wasn't an enemy ploy, and it didn't feel like a dream. The only conclusion that could be made was that this was real, and Gai decided to just go with it. You only live once after all…

Shika turned to the jounin to give him a mocking parting kiss. Gai grabbed the chunin, crushing the air out of him, as he took over the kiss. When Gai finally pulled away, he burst out laughing. Shikamaru's eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth hung open in shock. "Don't act so surprised, Shikamaru-kun; you planed to seduce me, and it worked. Isn't a genius only surprised when his schemes _don't_ work?" (Shika wasn't the only one that could be cheeky).

The shadow-nin was about to respond with a comeback, when he felt Neji's firm fingers on his shoulder. Shikamaru turned his head to give his lover a kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, koibito, I almost forgot about you. This little excursion is for you after all." The pony-tailed chunin stepped back to lean against the supply shelves. "He's all yours, love."

Neji didn't even look back to acknowledge him, he just paced toward Gai with a straight face. It was a little unnerving, but Gai was used to it; after all the years that Neji had been his student, Gai knew that the long-haired boy never liked to show emotion in front of others. That's why it had always been a special treat to see him smile at one of Lee's jokes or to actually laugh with Ten Ten, but now the Jounin wanted to make him lose his composure in a different way. Neji was no longer one of his students, and had grown into a fine (a very _fine_) young man. So, Gai felt no qualms about using every trick at his disposal to get those perfect Hguuya lips to part in a moan. Gai kept his arms limp at his sides and leaned against the door, content for now to let the long-haired boy do what he wished.

Neji's combat style was precise, delicate, and packed quite a punch; the jump-suited jounin found out quickly that Neji didn't only use this method on the battle field, but in the bedroom (or closet, as the case may be) as well. The long haired shinobi brought his face close to his former teacher's, looking directly into his black eyes, and Gai thought that the Hguuya was going to kiss him. Instead, Neji turned his attention to Gai's neck just behind the ear, but, once again, Neji didn't make contact. He simply led a trail of butterfly kisses down the long length of the tanned neck, the fine lashes tickling. Then, bringing his pale fingers to rest on Gai's chest, Neji proceeded to caress him through the green cloth, so lightly that he almost didn't even feel it. These simple little touches quickly left Gai near to panting—Neji clearly knew what he was doing—but Konoha's Green Beast preferred action, not having much patience for being teased.

"Ah!"

Gai had hooked his foot behind Neji's left leg, sending them crashing to the floor with the jounin on top. "Sorry, Neji-kun, but let's get thing's moving a little faster." Without further ado, the jounin bit into the young man's neck. It was almost gentle but quickly became fierce. Gai liked sex to be rough and breathless, and, even though Neji had started off at such a leisurely pace, his partner didn't seem to mind in the least. The younger man was gasping and mewling the most seductive little sounds, every so often bringing out a succulent pink tongue to wet his own lips. Gai suddenly felt the need to wrap that enchanting little muscle with his own, and covered Neji's mouth in their first kiss.

Neji had apparently taken Gai's wish to go faster to heart. As soon as their lips connected, the long-haired shinobi thrust his tongue into the older man's mouth. Gai was in heaven; it'd been too long since the last time he'd done this. The jounin somehow drug himself away from his partner. The closet had become very hot suddenly. Gai untied his hitai-ate from around his waist, and pealed off his tight jumpsuit. "That feels much better." The older man smiled wickedly down at the Hguuya. "Don't you think so too, Neji-kun?" Neji brought a slender hand up to caress Gai's chest, catching his fingers in the course black hair and tugging playfully.

The jounin's bare, powerful legs were blissfully hard against his thighs. Neji could hardly believe all this was happening: the man he had wanted since he was fourteen was nearly naked above him. Neji closed his eyes, and sighed when he felt Gai undoing the clasps on his shirt.

"You're going to have to sit up, so I can take this off of you," said while pushing the Hguuya's shirt over his shoulders.

Neji sat up, allowing his former sensei to slip the garment off of him. Neji's head now came up to Gai's collar-bone. When the jounin leaned down to give the younger man another kiss, Neji nipped his bottom lip with his teeth. Leaning back, the chunin brought Gai down on top of him once more.

Gai was very turned on, to say the least, and the need between his legs was becoming almost painfully hard. He came to a decision that the fore-play was over—now. Gai jerked the chunin's pants and underwear off in one movement, the speed of this action caused Neji's eyes to snap open in surprise.

Neji watched in fascination as the jounin nearly ripped off his own underwear in his haste to feel bare flesh against bare flesh. He licked his lips at the sight of Gai's swollen length, which was already dribbling pre-come. _What will it feel like inside me?_

Gai hadn't thought of it until now, but they didn't have any lubricant. He scanned the shelves of the storage room for a substitute, but came up empty. _Damn._

"Here."

Shikamaru was holding out a small plastic tube. Gai blinked; he'd nearly forgotten the shadow-nin was here. "Thanks." What else could he say?

Neji's breath hitched; his former teacher was about to have his way with him, and Shikamaru was okay with it. His lover was not only okay with it, but had in fact orchestrated the whole thing, even going so far as to offer Gai lubricant. This was unbelievable, the situation as surreal as a dream.

Neji let out a moan when Gai lifted his legs onto his shoulders; his own erection was aching to be touched. He watched as the jounin covered the fingers of his right hand in the lube. The older man was impatient, and didn't take nearly as long to prepare him as Shika usually did.

Gai placed himself at Neji's entrance, waiting on permission from his partner before continuing.

Neji steeled himself for what was to come, and gave a curt nod.

That was all Gai needed; with one forceful thrust, he completely sheathed himself inside the younger man.

"Gaghhhh!" Neji let out a scream, as he was hit with a double pain. Gai was bigger than Shikamaru, and it felt like he was being ripped in two. But the long-haired shinobi had expected that, what he hadn't expected was to feel a searing pain from his arm. Neji looked to his left, only to discover Shikamaru at his side. His pale eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly squeezed them shut at Gai's second thrust. Once again there was a pain on his left arm. That's when Neji noticed that Shikamaru had a familiar razor in his hand. The pale skin of his arm was stained by small rivulets of blood trickling from two shallow cuts.

Gai pulled out half way, before pushing back in. Shikamaru sliced the sharp metal across Neji's arm a third time. With each thrust from Gai, Shika would add a fresh mark with the razor.

"You are mine, Neji."

Another thrust. Another cut.

Gai threw back his head, vocalizing his pleasure at the feel of the younger boy's tight hole, no longer caring if anyone heard them. He angled himself expertly before pushing once more into his partner, and had the satisfaction of seeing Neji's eyes roll back in bliss.

Neji's cries became louder, matching Gai's in volume. He couldn't help it. The man above him was pummeling his sweet spot, the man beside him was contrasting that with a hissing pain, while mumbling the most erotic phrases.

A thrust. A cut, "Remember that you are always mine."

A thrust. A cut, "You belong to no other."

Another thrust. Another cut, "I love you, koibito."

With Shikamaru's confession ringing in his ear's, Neji came. He came harder than he ever had in his life. For a moment, it felt like he was floating.

"Hnnn!" Gai came soon after, collapsing on top of the younger man. He was sated and content.

While Gai and Neji basked in their after glow, Shika licked up the bright blood drying on his lover's pale arm. The marks chris-crossed in a bold, red pattern. Looking at these cuts, Shikamaru couldn't help but be happy. Even though Neji had given his body to the jounin on this night, he knew that Neji only belonged to him. Forever and always.


End file.
